Crocheting is the process of creating fabric by pulling loops of material through other loops. Crocheting may be performed using a hand-held device, such as a crochet device. Conventional crochet devices may comprise an elongated shaft (e.g., a cylindrical straight shaft) connected to a hook used during crocheting to manipulate material, such as yarn, to create fabric. During crocheting, a user may grip the elongated shaft using an overhand knife grip, an underhand pencil grip, or other grips. The overhand knife grip may require substantial wrist motion (e.g., flexing of the wrist) in order to maneuver the crochet device during crocheting. The underhand pencil grip may require finger pressure to securely grip the crochet device and wrist motion to maneuver the crochet device during crocheting. Unfortunately, the overhand knife grip, the underhand pencil grip, and/or other grips used to maneuver conventional crochet devices may result in uncomfortable pressure points (e.g., finger tip pressure used to grip the crochet device), wrist and finger fatigue, and diminished blood circulation because conventional crochet devices must be securely held in a user's hand for rotation and/or other manipulations of the hook during crocheting. For example, continual finger pressure and substantial wrist flexing may be required so that the hook of the crochet device may draw a new loop through an existing loop during crocheting.
Many current solutions may provide inadequate ergonomic benefits that may not relieve finger pressure and/or reduce wrist flexing. For example, the elongated shaft may comprise a flattened thumb grip that may be gripped by the user during crocheting. The flattened thumb grip may place the hand of the user in an advantageous orientation relative to the hook during crocheting for easy rotation when creating new loops. However, hand stiffness and/or injury may result from repetitive crocheting motion because the hand position and the finger grip are at a fixed position dictated by the location of the flattened thumb grip. Accordingly, it may be advantageous to provide a crochet device that reduces finger pressure and/or wrist motion.